story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Beata (SoW game)/Quotes
*'First Meeting:' "O... H-Hello. My name is Beata. I help my parents with their company. Pleased to meet you." *'Morning:' "O... G-Good morning." *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player." *'Night:' "I get very scared when it gets dark outside." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "O, I love it!" *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Wow, how cute! Is it OK to touch it...?" *'Win a Contest:' "Wow, that was amazing. Congratulations!" *'Lost a Contest:' "Player, that's too bad. Don't be sad, though!" *'Talk too Much:' "Hello, player... How are you doing?" *'Favourite:' "Wow, Tempura Udon. Can I really have something this wonderful? Thank you.♥" *'Loved:' "How beautiful... thank you... I guess it's good... and I'll take this gift!" *'Liked:' "Thanks for thinking of me... I'm pleased..." *'Neutral:' "Oh... Um, thanks..." *'Disliked:' "This isn't my kind of thing." *'Hated:' "I am sorry. I have no use for this." *'Horror:' "Ugh... I don't know what I should do with this." *'Multiple Gifts:' "I cannot accept anymore. I would appreciate it if you would take it back with you." *'Liked Birthday Gift:' "You remembered my birthday? Thank you very much. That makes me so happy.♪" *'White:' "What do you do when you work as an idol?" *'Black:' "I'm not good at talking to people. You can talk to me, but I can't promise I'll say anything back." *'Blue:' "There aren't a lot of books in the school. I hope they add more." *'Purple:' "Sometimes I study mathematics so hard that I forget all about sleep and food... The subject is sneaky that way. They can take over your life if you're not careful." *'Yellow:' "I guess sometimes I can come across as shy, or too blunt, so I end up hurting people's feelings without knowing it. So if anything I ever say offends you, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd rather argue about it and make up afterwards than never talk about it at all... I think... our relationship is strong enough for that." *'Orange:' "Player, I get nervous when I talk to you recently. I wonder why..." *'Orange (Female):' "My parents can be a little cranky sometimes. But I'm glad they're at least letting their emotions out." *'Teal:' "Today the two of us start um... a new life together, don't we?" *'Teal (Female):' "I want to learn more about the history of Funville, and teach young children one day.♪" *'Green:' "Do you think of me as... your wife? It's something I've been wondering a lot lately." *'Green (Female):' "Sometimes it's good to step out of your comfort zone and be a little reckless." *'Pink:' "I tend to offend people without meaning to. I'm just... not very good at talking to people. I'm not trying to be mean." *'Pink (Female):' "A few years ago, I couldn't imagine myself getting married, but now I feel like I'm ready." *'Red:' "I'm usually so awkward with people, but always comfortable talking to you. How can I say this...?♥ I feel like I can be myself with you, player." *'Red (Female):' "Love is a powerful emotion.♥ It can bring such happiness, but also such sadness and jealousy." *'Rainbow:' "I think you're one of the few people I can call... um, darling. So tell me more about yourself... Starting now, I want to understand you as much as you understand me. And from now on, I want you to be... my greatest husband...!♥" *'Rainbow (Female):' "I understand that you cannot handle everything in life by yourself. It's important to know when you need someone else." *'Early Spring:' "When the greenery starts to appear, you can feel the vitality of life." *'Late Spring:' "Spring season is colorful, but the flowers are beautiful." *'Early Summer:' "The Summer sun is strong. People say that it's bad for your skin." *'Late Summer:' "This is the season when the days are bright. The greens are so lively, it looks so beautiful." *'Early Autumn:' "The Autumn leaves are turning a beautiful color. The sky is clear and the air is so fresh. Autumn days are very refreshing." *'Late Autumn:' "This is the time when plants begin to wilt and animals get ready to hibernate." *'Early Winter:' "The plants save their energy and sleep through winter." *'Late Winter:' "I think that Spring is almost here, but this scenery is so nice." *'Sunny:' "My mother is always telling me to wear a hat so I don't get heat exhaustion." *'Cloudy:' "Even though it's hidden by the clouds, the sun is still out there." *'Rainy:' "I don't like rainy days because it's like... I'm feeling down..." *'Snowy:' "There are many particles that make snows..." *'Christmas': "Hi, player... Um, about Christmas... would you like to join us at my house for a dinner?" **'Yes:' "I'm so glad I asked you! Please come at 18:00. I'll be waiting.♪" **'No:' "Oh, I see... No, it's nothing..." (Beata leaves the player's house) *'Cooking Contest:' "......I'm terrible at cooking..." *'Easter Day:' "Contact with rabbits is vital, but the quality of their food is more important. I think naturally grown food is so much better than store-bought food." *'Fashion Show:' "There are lots of colorful clothes, but I'm glad everyone is enjoying this contest." *'Happy Festival:' "I get in a good mood during Happy Festival." *'Music Festival:' "I'm glad my friends are around to celebrate." *'New Year's Eve:' "It's hard trying to stay awake until the new year arrives..." *'New Year's Day:' "Happy new year. Another year older and more wise, huh?" *'Spring Festival:' "Spring is a beautiful season. We can see flowers blooming around school area." *'Summer Festival:' "The fishing game bring back memories. I played at it a lot when I was little, but I'm not pretty good at it now..." *'White Day:' "Oh! A White Day present? You're very considerate. I'm happy. Thank you!" *'Valentine's Day:' "Excuse me... Player, are you here?" (Opens door) I'm glad you were here. I brought you a present for Valentine's Day. I should get going now... Goodbye, player." (Beata leaves the player's house) *'Before Married:' "The wedding is close. I can't wait. I'm so nervous..." *'Having a Child:' "I have a lot of worries, but I feel good with you, player." *'Having another Child:' "I still have a lot of worries, but I feel good with you, player." *'After Childbirth:' "Oh, child... my baby..." *'First Child grows up:' "I'm happy when Child is doing well." *'Second Child grows up:' "I cannot stop worry when children are in my kitchen." *'Before Married:' "Congratulations on marriage. Remember that lives are still your own though." *'Having a Child:' "I heard about the pregnancy. Good luck." *'Having another Child:' "I heard Child is going to be a big brother/sister. Good luck." *'After Childbirth:' "Congratulations on your child." *'First Child grows up:' "How is the child doing? Lots of energy? I'm glad to hear it." *'Second Child grows up:' "Take care of the second child. Though they may be inexperienced, I hope you won't entertain them too much." *'While dating:' "Elijah and I fight from time to time, but I think we get along fine every day." *'Engaged:' "The wedding is close. I can't wait, and I feel awkward..." *'After marriage:' "Nothing makes me happier than spending time with Elijah.♥" *'Elia is Born:' "Elia is a variant of Elijah. It suits him perfectly!" *'Elia grows up:' "Elijah gets very timid around Elia. He really doesn't know how to treat children. I think it's adorable.♫" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes